Unexpected Encounters
by AngelGirl1
Summary: Three brothers have to travel to escape the war in England, only to find four unknown, Melannie and Edmund not get along very well, but everything changes when they enter in Narnia. The story is waaaay better than summary.
1. The Beginning

Unexpected Encounters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, But I wish :)

**IMPORTANT:** I don't really speak English, i'm from México so I speak Spanish, I am** really** sorry about the mistakes here, really, I hope I can improve with this, I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

-WHY?, I don't want to go, we just arrived here and the only thing I want to do it's take a shower and sleep till tomorrow okay?, stop bothering me.- my older sister said when Alex and I asked her if she wanted to come with us to do the shopping.

Alex and I looked at each other and then we laughed, I followed my brother as we entered to Alex's bedroom.

-So, do you like miss Caroline?- he asked me when we lied on his bed.

-Of course, she's really nice, you know.- I say, playing with my hair, I start to think about our parents, they told us that we needed to go far away because of the stupid war here in England, so we are here in this HUGE house with Mrs. Caroline, she's very sweet but I already miss them and we have just arrived here, and we didn't even know how long we have to stay in this place.

-You miss them, huh?- Alex said while he was playing with his red ball.

-Yes, how long do you think we are going to stay here?- I asked him laying down next to him.

-Actually, I don't know but maybe we can have some fun here, where no one knows us, before we leave, don't you think?.- He said smiling at me, he was a very handsome guy he was eighteen, had curly and almost blond hair, with green hypnotizing eyes, he was tall and he practiced soccer so he had a great body, and above of it he had a really nice smile, he always could cheer me up, we have a better connection between us than with Maia, she was a little more… stressful about the things that happened to us, so she was really angry with our parents and lately not very funny, she was like my brother; beautiful, she had brown hair not long but just down the shoulders and she had green eyes like my mom, she was a really nice girl when she wasn't angry but she was nineteen years old, almost twenty now.

On the other hand, I was the normal one in the family with long brown hair all down my back, something straight, almost all the time, and sometimes it was a little curly, with big chocolate eyes and pink lips and in this case the little one cause I'm only fourteen but soon I will be fifteen.

-Let's go to downtown, Mrs. Caroline says It's a lot of fun, and she's going like in…- he said watching his clock in his hand.- fifteen minutes, so let's get ready and convince Maia to go with us.

- YEI!- I said with a big smile on my face.-And maybe I meet a handsome guy to hang out.

My brother stood of his bed and looked serious at me.

-No way in hell, did you hear me, Mel?, No guys haunting!.- He said getting close to me.

-Why not?, I'm old enough to have a boyfriend.- I said, kind of happy because I loved how Alex got jealous when every time a guy approach Maia or me.

-Because I says so, so, forget about guys you are way too young.- he said pushing me to the door.- now get pretty, sorry, you can't do that but at least try okay?.- He said putting a serious face at me like thinking.- No forget about the pretty thing, I think you're too ugly to even try.- he said and the he smiled when he saw my face turning angry.- You know I'm kidding, because you are the most beautiful girl in the world.-he said giving me a kiss on the cheek

-What about Kate?- I said slowly turning raising my brows.

He blushed slightly and then looked at me.

-No, even you are more beautiful than her, and with her, it's over.- he said looking at me, then I was surprised.

-What? Why?- I said ignoring the part about me and the word beautiful in the same phrase.

-I don't like her anymore, and she didn't like me anymore either, so that's it.- he were standing in the door, he looked back at his bedroom and then back at me.- so please get change and talk to Maia about going to town.- he said smiling and closed the door.

I entered to my bedroom that was on the opposite side of the hall of my big brothers, they let me have it because my room had a window where you can see the garden in the back of the house and behind that there was like a forest, and when I say forest, I mean it, it was huge, you can get lost there! You can be camping there and no one will ever notice, maybe I will invite Maia and Alex to play other time.

I went to my suitcase because I haven't unpacked and I throw it to the bed, it was not the only suitcase I brought but in there were the summer-clothes, it was very hot and it was early so the sun was more warm

I opened the suitcase and pull out a simply white dress, and my brown boots, I went to my new bathroom which was a lot bigger that the one I used to have in my house, which I had to share with Maia, result: A total mess, I quickly pull off my jeans and my red top with my converse, and then put my dress and boots, I looked at me in the mirror and I try to comb my hair so it could look pretty, finally I put on a white flower on the right side so the hair didn't fall in my eyes.

I went out of my room and went to Maia's I opened the door and I heard her screaming, I instantly opened the door and I saw her staring at me with a towel in her body.

-Ah, it's only you.- she said turning to her bed.

-What?, only me?, I am more than enough.- I said silly while I got closer to her.

-You think so?- she said looking at me raising an eyebrow.

-No, I don't think so, I know.- I said smiling at her, she smiled back at me and then went to pick up some clothes.-Can you wear something more…pretty?.- I said because I saw her picking up her pajamas.

-Why?- she said glaring at me a curious look and then at my clothes.

-Because we are going to town, duh.-I said and stared at her, then I cocked an eyebrow at her.-Let's go haunt something good.- I said smiling again at her and laughed a little more creepy that I would want to.

Her face changed immediately and nodded very happy then she dropped her pajamas on her bed and giggled.

-I don't understand why you dressed up like that.- I heard Alex say.

-Stop it! we look pretty, don't we?- said Melannie while she was dancing in front of us.

-No, you don't look pretty.- he said joking.

We were following Mrs. Caroline to town, it was a long travel but I thought I could be worse, after a while she said to us that she will be meeting some people, and that if we continued in the same direction we will get to town like in 10 minutes more, there was no way to get lost there, because the path was really straight and with signs everywhere, she said to us that we could go everywhere but being careful around the town, later we will be meeting her in the only coffee shop at 6 o'clock, and then she left us waving her hand, we talked a little happier than before, maybe because the three of us love the forest and the whole house was surrounding by this one.

We were laughing because Alex couldn't spell Kaleidoscope correct, he jumped letters and he was trying very hard to concentrate while we laughed. Mel was almost in the floor because she can't walk while laughing, and Alex soon started smiling too, we were closed to the city but not there yet, when we kind of stopped laughing and calmed down again, Mel fell on her butt because she wanted to kick a rock in the floor but, the silly didn't hit it and fell to the ground, I started laughing like a psycho and I can hear Alex laughing too.

-Are you…okay?.- he said trying not to laugh but failing horrible, but then Mel put her head down to her knees and started shaking, so I immediately stopped laughing, she hurt herself, I thought and Alex and me started running to her side.

-Hey, Mel, are you okay?.- I said sitting in front of her, she was still shaking and then when I tried to held her face up to see her, she put a hand in her face. She looked up and started laughing so hard, I saw her putting a hand on her stomach, so I supposed she wasn't hurt, she was shaking because she was laughing, the three of us started again like we were nuts.

Maybe we were.

-Oh my gosh, I pity myself you know.- she said as Alex and I help her to stand up, we smiled at her, she was like a sunshine, she could get a smile of anyone and she just doesn't even know.-And I think you should be glad that you have me like a sister because I totally made your day.

I looked at Alex who smiled at me and we said at the same time.- Agree.

-You know, I'm glad that you didn't fell LIKE THAT in town, I wouldn't hang out with you anymore, and no one will ever talk to us, and EVEN the boys will run away from you.-I said simulating to be sad and annoyed, but then I saw Alex face and I knew he thought something like "_maybe it could be better if every guy run away from you."_

-You wish.- Mel said cleaning her dress of the dust till it got white again, we started walking but then we heard noises and voices, we looked around just to see the town. It had really nice houses, all of them big, the horses were going and coming with their masters or with little kids, we saw ladies in beautiful dresses and man with weird hats.

-We arrived dear brothers, welcome to my kingdom.- Mel said raising her hands like showing to us "her kingdom".

-That's what you wish my _Dear_ sister, you are kind of the slave here.- Alex said and I giggled.

-Let's see the town, you know, maybe we could…explore.- I said like whispering but no one will hear us anyway with so much noise.

I was really glad the Maia had changed her attitude, so we made our way to the street and there we saw a fruits stand, with apples, oranges, bananas and everything I liked to eat, Alex bought us each one an apple, when he handle me mine, he smiled and take a bit of _my apple_!

-HEY! Can you explain to me what _the hell_ are you doing with _my_ apple?- I said almost screaming and pointing at my apple.

-I just take a bit.- he said, but then he smiled devilish.

-I don't want it anymore, jerk!.- I said kind of joking, because I love apples and he knew that.-I don't want all your germens in me.- I said making a face.

-Are you kidding me?.- He said smiling at me and taping my head.-YOU don't want an apple, are you sure?

-Do I look like I'm kidding.- I said ready for the tactic, I look at him serious but after like 2 seconds and a half I started laughing again.

-Yeah, kind of.- I heard Maia saying, and then Alex passed me his apple that he hadn't ate.

-You can never get that tactic right, do you?.- Said Alex.

-Someday, _soon_, I will.

-Yeah, yeah.- I heard them both.

-I'm serious.- I said, I was in front of them, trying to look mad …they didn't cared and passed me by my sides. Ignoring me and kept walking, hearing the "yeah, yeah" and then they stopped a few meters away and continued talking about something.

I smack my foot to the floor, not mad just resigned that my own brothers didn't believe me, I laugh in my mind because if someone saw me I would look like a crazy and spoiled child.

-Fighting with the floor, what the poor thing did to you?- I heard a voice calling, I lifted my face and saw this guy with black hair and brown eyes, he was handsome I'll give him that, he was like my age. I guess maybe one or two more years and he was staring at me like if was something funny to look at.

-Are you laughing at me?-I said putting my hands on my hips, he had a bag of apples in his hands and he was like a three meters away from me.

-No way!, how could you think that?- He said like smiling to himself as he rolled his eyes, he had a great smile but he was making fun of _me._

-Oh please, I'm the queen of sarcasm, you can't use it against me, freshman.-I said like trying to be serious but I flashed a smile at him.

-Freshman?-He laughed and then stared at me.- I invented the sarcasm!

I laughed kind against my will because obviously he was waiting for me to reply that.

-That can't be possible, I was born with the sarcasm in my veins and I teach it to the world everyday and I'm sure I was born first, how old are you like twelve or something?.- I said looking at him, he smiled and he looked hot doing that and he knew that, _that_ was a good reply.

-You say I'm twelve and that you're older than me? Are you serious? I think you don't know that the number twelve, which I'm clearly not, is bigger than ten.- he said looking to me and taking a step in my direction, he was saying I was _ten_?

-HA!, that's really funny, but wait, why aren't you playing with your little cars, you know?- I said simulating to search around him in the floor.

-ha-ha, I'm dying, please stop, please I'm begging you.- he said simulating to laugh, he wear those large shorts and a white t-shirt and tennis, but he gave me a dirty look. I was unsure of what to do next.

-Hey Ed!- I heard a girl voice sound and a little girl stepped on my sight; she was running to this… guy.-Are you done with the apples?

-Lu, yes I'm done, I'm coming right back.- he said looking to her, and I supposed it was his sister, and then she turned to me.

-Ed, who's her? It's pretty.-She waved in my direction.

-You think so?- he said looking at me simulating not to agree with her sister.- well I don't know, what I know is that she's crazy.- he continued out loud and then whispered to her but still I could heard it.- She was fighting with the floor!, run!

-Hey! That's not true! I was just smacking my foot to the ground. How on earth did you got confused about _smacking _and _fighting_ with the floor?- I said looking at him and pointing in his direction.

And then I looked at the girl, she was pretty; she had short hair and green eyes, pink cheeks and a really curious face.

-Hey, what's your name?- I asked her while I got down touched her hair smiling.

-Don't tell her Lucy! - This guy "Ed" said, and after that he closed pressing his eyes and then I smile more widely.

-Lucy! You have a beautiful name, has someone ever told you that? - I said staring at her green eyes.

-Thanks, what's your name?-she asked smiling and then I raised my head to Edmund, he was staring at me like he would like to know.

-Come here.- I told here and I made a sign for she to come over, she put her ear and I said.- Melannie

She stepped back and looked at me again with a smile in her face.

-Your name it's beautiful too, you know? - she said and then she gave me a kiss on the check and waved at me.-C'mon Edmund!

-I hope we meet soon - she said grasping Edmund's hand and pushing it into the opposite street.

The last thing I saw before they turned on the corner was Edmund staring at me and slightly smiling and I did the same.

-Wow!, are you serious? – I heard Maia behind me.

I blushed a little bit and calmed myself down before turning around to see a kind of angry Alex and an excited Maia.

-What?- I said while I was walking in front of them.

-Hey!, wait! Who was that? – Alex's voice sounded too closed of me.

-Nothing, just some weird guy- I said looking at him.

-weird _guy_! That's the reason I'm asking you Mel!

-Nothing, it was a stupid talk, let's walk around a little bit more and then we have to meet Mrs. Caroline, Okay? – I said looking back to my brothers, Maia was even happier than before and Alex was frowning. He chuckled.

-Alright, I want some ice cream, you would pay for it.- My eighteen year old brother told me-Lemon.

-Why I have to pay?- I said sounded annoyed and confused.

-Because you were with the weird guy! – He complete, looking satisfied with his, out of mind, idea.

-No way in hell, you hear me? –I said but my siblings were like meters ahead.

* * *

So? how was the first chapter? Good, bad? you know i am just starting I hope you liked it!

Like I already say I don't speak english so i'm really sorry about grammar and spelling mistakes I try my best in this

review! please! reviews are like oxygen for me 3

My best wishes, -AngelGirl1-


	2. Horses and Ice Cream

Unexpected Encounters

**Disclaimer: **I own anything, actually I wish.

IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm really sorry about any! grammar mistakes cause I speak Spanish, so any mistake I'm really sorry, I want to thank the people who review my first chapter, because they make me realized some mistakes that I had, and Yes, I love to get reviews of anyone but in spanish it's alright with me too.

This is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Horses and Ice cream.

-Please! Stop!- I said almost screaming because Alex was following me and ticking me with his fingers in my stomach.

-Give me my ring!-I heard him behind my laugh.

I turned around in order to get free from he but all I got is that he smacked me with his body; I looked him in the eyes.

-Never- I said, smiling and running again to my bedroom.

When I was at the door, I opened it and before I entered my room I looked at my brother, I knew he wasn't tired of following me because he played soccer, he was actually the captain in his team, so not, he was definitely not tired. I throw the ring to his hands; he caught it in the air and then winked at me with his typical smile like "I'm so awesome…"

-Night-I said before I turned to my room and closed the door behind me. I heard his reply of his Good Night to me and to Maia.

I went straight to the bathroom, glad that I had one for my own, I opened the faucet to let the water fall, I undressed me, deciding to take a shower under the hot water, my whole body relaxed, I really didn't know how much time I spent there but what I knew was that I didn't want to go out. Finally I decided that I was really, really tired from the trip to downtown.

I put on my pajamas, and sat on the edge of the window; I saw the wonderful garden illuminated with the moon light. It looked kind of scary but the green grass looked soft, I stared outside: the wind stirring the trees, and the lake. When I started to feel heavy my eyelids, I went to bed.

-**Melannie! **– I screamed in her ear.

-What?- She woke up, moving her hands from side to side in front of her face and moving her hair out of her eyes, she jumped of the bed, she looked around to see what was happening.- What the hell is happening?-She asked

I laughed because she had a messy hair and her eyes were shocked about something.

-Well, actually…nothing, I only wanted to tell you that the breakfast is ready- I said smiling widely and then running downstairs, I heard her scream some bad words to me, when I was downstairs I entered the kitchen only to see my big sister making hot cakes.

-I think you woke up Mel, right? - She said looking at me as she was turning a hot cake in the frying pan.

I laughed and then asked about Mrs. Caroline.

-She told me that she had to do some shopping, that she will be back in a few hours.- she told me, putting a hot cake on a plate, before she handled it to me.-but guess what did discover?- she asked me when I sat down in the huge table.

-What?- I asked while I put some butter in my breakfast and then honey, I was so hungry…

-Mrs. Caroline has horses, when Mel finds out, she's going to die, you know how much she loves them- She laughed and then went to the kitchen again, it was a big kitchen! White and with a lot of little cups all over the wall, with a beautiful paint about a house in a lake.

-Really?, and can we ride them?.- I asked, now excited because I had once the opportunity to ride a horse, and I loved it, but Melannie, she was obsessed about horses, she just loved them.

-Of course- she said to me in the kitchen.

-Morning- I heard a voice said behind me, when I looked to see Melannie something crashed in my face it was coooold! It was all wet and tasted like…vanilla. When I finally was able to see I saw Melannie like five meters away from me with a spoon and a bottle of ice cream in the other hand.

-Where did you take that from?- I asked her hiding under the table, when I heard Maia coming in the room I heard a groan.

-Can you explain to me, _what_ are you doing?- I heard Maia looking at Mel, her face was full with ice cream.

-Hiding…- I answered as I tried to whip my face with my arm.-

-I didn't want to hit you, my bad.- I heard the voice of Melannie on the other side of the room, and by the way her voice sounded, she was trying really hard not to laugh.

-Oh, it's okay now- Maia's voice sounded really hard in the silence-Come here- She put a plate in the table and in the other hand she had a bottle of whipped cream that she had behind her, but I saw her, and smiled.

I stood up as I saw Melannie getting closer to the table and watched curious at Maia, then she sat on the chair right next to Maia, when Mel looked down at her hot cake a smile flashed on her face but it that moment Maia grabbed the whipped cream and pressed the button right above from Melannie's head.

All the cream started to fall in her hair, she got up as fast as she could, but it was too late, she was all muddy now.

-This is not fair, are you on his side or what?- Melannie said when she touched her hair.

-Well, life is not fair, get use to it.- I said laughing because she looked so funny and then I heard Maia too.

-Okay, now, eat your breakfast, cause then we are going to ride some horses- Maia said before going to the kitchen, Mel first looked annoyed at her sister and then at me, still touching her hair, then she was shocked and finally she looked at me with a smile on her face.

-Are you serious?-she asked to me and I nodded.-A-we-so-me!

When I was finally able to clean my hair of the whipped cream, I hold it on a pony tail and then I put on a jumper, it was black and had two buttons in the front, it was short but I didn't mind, I put my brown boots as yesterday because I loved that boots, I was obsessed about boots, my parents gave them to me before we had to leave.

When I went downstairs I saw my brothers talking to each other but they stopped when they saw me and then smiled at me.

-Are you ready?- Maia asked and gave me a hand.-You didn't clean very good your hair, you know-She said taping my head.

-Shut up, it's your fault- I said gazing at her- Now, let's go with the horses, please?- I said so exciting, because I loved horses.

-Calm down, grasshopper, patience it's everything you need to have in order to survive- I heard Alex said.

-Are you serious?- I asked him, actually, making fun of him.- Don't talk to me like Buda or something.

We went to the garden on the backyard and then I saw a little house like a fifty meters away from the house so I supposed it was where Mrs. Caroline kept her horses, I had never saw it because it was on the other side of the house.

When we opened the door to the stable I saw like seven or eight horses all of different colors and sizes. But my eyes flew wide open to a white one, big eyes staring back at me, and it looked strong and healthy. I run to his small wood door that said "Keynes" I went straight at him and he let me touched him, now I was happy, I hugged him just like if we were bestbuds.

-So Keynes, huh?- I talked to him while I was starting to prepare him to take a long walk.

Keynes seems to like me. Maia choose a horse called Moon it was gray and white hair, she was pretty girl, but nothing compared to Keynes, and Alex choose a black one with big brown eyes and had some white stains, his name was Shadow.

It was around eleven o'clock when we went out of the house. It felt so good to ride again, I had always loved it, feeling the fresh air on my face, making my hair flew wild and the constantly movement of Keynes under my legs.

We started riding but we were not going to the town, we decided that I would be better if we were alone some time, there was only like five or six houses around Mrs. Caroline's house and no one ever seems to live there… at least I think theirs is people but I have never saw them. Maybe just my neighbors, the only house when once in a while we saw someone, but I wasn't sure.

We didn't know who lived there, probably kids, because they were always screaming I didn't know if it was a game but it seems to me they just argue a lot.

Maia and Alex went to a tree to sit down a little bit close to the river, but I kept riding away from them, I had lost the track of time, but I didn't mind. I enjoyed every single second, finally I arrived to a place with a green grass, I jumped off of from Keynes and kept him by my side while I was walking, exploring the place.

I saw red apples hanging on a tree close to me so I reached out and grabbed one, they looked delicious, after a few minutes I decided to head back to the river to find my brothers, when I turned in top of Keynes again, I heard him make a noise and when I looked in front of me there was another horse.

Someone was riding him, but he was doing it wrong or something, the worse refused to do what the rider wanted, the horse wanted to go in one direction while the rider didn't let him, finally, the horse raised the front legs causing the rider to fell to the ground.

-What the…?-I heard a male's voice, and then the horse started running away from him.

-Are you alright?-I said jumping down of Keynes and running to the guy in the floor

-Ugh, my head-I heard him say he was facing the floor, I strangely knew that voice, when I was finally able to see his face I raised a brow.

-You?- I said putting my hand on my hips, and looking how he scratched his head, making faces, when he heard my voice he looked up.

-_You?_- He said, I wished he had his own expressions, he just kept imitating me, but well what can I say? When you have no imagination you have to copy.-What are you doing here?

-I can ask you the same question- I said staring at him while he got up, he was wearing a brown short like the other time but this one was a deeper brown and a black V neck.

-As you clearly didn't notice, I was riding a horse- he said pointing the way the horse was gone.

-I can't believe you, are you for real?- I said looking at him simulating to be interest and he looked back at me with a "You are an idiot" glare.

-You're stalking me, right? That's why you're here- he said pointing at me and raising an eyebrow smiling.

-You wish I was stalking you, you little weirdo- I said smiling at him and then jumped up in Keynes.

-Weirdo? who in the world says that?- He said laughing at me and crossing his arms in his chest.

-Who doesn't say that, is the question. - I said to him grabbing the reins, I was about to go.

He was about to reply when someone entered in the space, there she was, Lucy riding a Pony, she looked very sweet.

-Ed!, what happened to you?- She asked with a worried expression looking that he was kind of dirty, then she looked at me- Hey Melannie, how are you? What are you doing here?

-Melannie?- I heard Edmund said, Lucy raised her hand to her mouth like if she had just said an international secret.

-Yeah, so what?- I looked at him with a hard glare.

-It just that it I always thought it was a pretty name, until now- I heard him say in a low voice.

-Are you serious?- I said looking at him like he was going insane.

-No, actually I consider myself more like, _fun_ than serious.- he replied to me.

-Well you are definitely not fun, and btw I should tell you the truth: Edmund is just so… common, see ya Lucy!- I said before I started guiding Keynes into the forest, I crossed the river and saw four horses drinking water. Four horses?, it is supposed to be only two, I jumped off Keynes and left him drinking in the river too. When I was walking to see my brothers horses I heard people laughing, and I instantly recognized Maia laughing she had that funny and genuine laugh that I would recognized wherever.

I was reaching the place when I heard a male's voice, that wasn't my brother.

-So you came here too because of the war- the stranger said.

-Unfortunately yes- I heard Alex said and deciding that they wouldn't hurt us I decided to step in.

-Hey!, Mel!, there you are- Maia was looking at me smiling.

-Hey- I said looking at her and then at the strangers, they were a girl and a boy, a blonde and tall boy with blue eyes was near my sister and a girl with blue eyes too and brown and long hair was sitting next to the blonde guy and next to my brother, they were in a kind of circle.

-Hello, my name is Peter and this is my sister Susan- Peter presented.

-Oh, hi! Nice to meet you, my name is Melannie- I said while I was reaching to my brother's side.

-Nice to meet you too- Susan replied to me and smiling, she was certainly beautiful and Peter was a very handsome guy.

-So Peter how old are you? - I heard Maia's voice giggling.

-Next week I'll be twenty- He said smiling and then he passed a hand throw his hair.

-And you Susan?- I asked her looking at her, she had a beautiful long dress purple, and his skin looked so soft and white.

-I'm seventeen- she answered and grabbed a piece of grass on the floor and started to play with it.

-Well, I'm fourteen and soon I'll be fifteen, here Maia is nineteen and this ugly guy at my side it's eighteen- I said pointing at Maia and Alex when I said their ages.

We kept talking about things, our parents, our past schools and we found out that we will be in the same school when we start classes, in a month or something, they told us that they had been here in Little Valley 10 months and that they had two little brothers.

I had so much fun talking to them, because they had a sparkle, their laughs were too friendly, and they told us really cool jokes.

**Note for myself:** remember those jokes for another time.

We spent like two hours talking and laughing, so my brother decided that we had to go because Mrs. Caroline will worry about us, I stood up and combed my hair.

I saw how Susan and Alex were kind of shy around each other, Maia I totally knew that she like Peter, because she was touching her hair constantly and looking with a bright in her eyes, and for Susan and Peter I really don't knew them so I couldn't tell if they liked my brothers.

It was just so unfair that I didn't have any guy for me. We were saying goodbye to each other when we heard laughs behinds us, we turned or heads to the sound and Edmund and Lucy appeared.

-Hey Lucy! I was worry about you!- I heard Peter saying as I saw Lucy walking to him.

-Yeah, I'm okay too- Edmund said.

So everything made sense.

-No way- I said pointing to Peter and then to Edmund, Susan and Lucy, this couldn't be true- There's no way you are be… brothers- I said, the last word like it was insane.

-We are loser, don't you see we look alike?- He said pointing to his siblings like it that was obvious.

-Yeah, of course, my bad, Peter is blonde with blue eyes, then we have Susan which is beautiful, Lucy with green eyes and very pretty too, and then we have _you_ the adopted, right?- I said counting with my fingers.

Peter snorted; Susan and Lucy tried to hide a smile.

-Oh, that will explain everything, that I'm way cooler than all of them together and better, maybe even handsome- He said- Scratch that I'm the handsome one, let's go, we are late for dinner.

* * *

Okay that's was the second chapter, please please I'm begging you! let a review because I LOVE REVIEWS! they are like my oxygen.

thanks for everything, see ya soon, let Aslan be with you.

-AngelGirl1-


	3. Strange Dreams

UNEXPECTED ENCOUNTERS

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! :'(

IMPORTANT NOTE: I speak Spanish, so If i have any mistakes i'm truly really sorry about it, thanks for the reviews for the last chapters.

Hope you like it

* * *

Chapter 3: "Strange Dreams"

We went right into the house; I was in front of the line with Lucy.

"Do you like them?" she asked me with her girly and curious voice.

"Who?" I asked eating my green apple, I knew who but I really didn't want to answer that.

"You know silly, the Wright brothers" She said twirling in front of me, again and again, spinning all around me, I rolled my eyes. Girls.

"Wright? That's their last name?" I asked her.

"I think so, I heard Peter telling Susan about Maia and Alex Wright, I supposed they are all brothers" she said smiling at me at me.

"So, what about them?" I asked her.

"Do you like them?"

"Well I really don't know them very well, but I know that Melannie is not very friendly with me" I said while a took a little bite of my apple, the first time I saw this girl in town I was speechless, she's the kind of girl that you see and you just have to say something like '_what is she doing here?' _you know?, but not that speechless, first I tried to be nice, well, not really, I was a little bit mean but she was like gunpowder with a little sparkle she was attacking and I had to recognized that pretty well, but not _that _well, not like me.

"I think she's pretty" She said to me she was about to hug me because so much spinning had make her dizzy, I put a finger in her forehead and she took my hand smiling almost falling.

"Lucy, are you alright?" I heard Peter's voice as he came closer to Lucy and hugged her.

"It's not like I would let her fall" I said looking at him. And he looked back at me with the _I blame you for everything so don't put excuses._

"Well, maybe you're right, I would let her fall, but just once so I could laugh a while" I said starting to walk again.

"You're an idiot, do you know that?" Lucy said behind me and I smiled I remember in her 12th birthday, she called me 'idiot' and when Peter finished scolding her she replied: _I am twelve now!, I can say bad words if I want to,_ I remembered I laughed so hard I fell to the floor, she was naïve even if she's twelve now, she totally look like a 5 year old girl, she was so…unique? No, in this family I'm the unique one.

I didn't hear part of the conversation with Peter and Lucy but Susan reached me.

"What do you think of Maia, Alexander and Melannie?" she asked me.

"Why is everyone so obsessed about those guys!" I said looking at her kind of annoyed now.

"Okay, calm down, I was just asking, sorry" She said serious but I knew she was right, she had that kind of curse more than a gift to give you the guilty feeling like mom used to do it to us.

"Yeah, you were just asking, sorry" I said looking back at Peter and Lucy, Peter had Lucy in his arms and her hands were on the back of his neck."Guys, guys did you think I didn't saw the way you looked at them?" I said to Su and Pete.

"What are you talking about" I heard Su saying.

"For God's sake, you must think I'm a total loser or that I am half blind, isn't it?" I said looking at them with a wide smile in my face."You" I said pointing at Su "liked that Arnold guy and you" Now pointing to Pete "liked, Mildred."

"First of all, What? and second it's Alex and Maia, Ed" Pete said.

"Oh! sorry last time I checked I didn't care" I said "Don't change the subject Pete."

"Do you like Maia, Peter?" Lu said looking close to him, for a half second I noticed a bright in his eyes but even if he liked her, they would never really met of even fall in love with each other.

"No, I just met her! And what about Melannie, Ed?" I heard Pete said.

"What about her" I said taking the last bite of my apple and then throwing the stick into the grass.

"You like her" Susan said behind me.

"Like her?, wait a minute, No!, you were there, right? When she was attacking me verbally! How on earth can that be called _like_, in the name of Aslan!" I said turning around increasing my voice level, but who cares? We clearly hate each other, and for her to do so, I think it's pretty hard, I am handsome, intelligent, original, amazing, hilarious and all the positive things and I think that _this _it's pretty hard to hate.

We arrived to the gate of the house; I opened and entered while I was hearing Peter mumbling something to my sisters.

When I turned around to make more clear the point about me and that stupid girl hate I saw Peter and Susan jumping on me, I fell to the ground with a _pop_ I was breathless but I still managed to pushed them back as we started to roll all over the grass, when I finally stood up Lucy jumped on my back and then again to the ground.

"That is totally unfair! you know I'm the coolest and stronger one, but not because of that you should be the three against me!" I said letting Lu think that she was really heavy and that she got me.

"I have him, Peter, once again I had to save you" She said laughing.

Peter came to us, grabbed her off my shoulders and I stood up shaking the dust.

"I just want you to know that I let you win" I said pointing at Lucy."But next time, there won't be mercy, so be prepared" I said tapping her head.

"You wish Ed" she replied combing her short hair behind her ear.

We entered the house, and everything was silent, not a single noise was heard.

"We should get something to eat" Susan said as she walked to the kitchen.

"I want that delicious chicken we ate yesterday" Lucy said running to the kitchen, she looked so funny running I couldn't repress a smile.

"Ed" I heard Pete calling me, I turned around just to see him serious.

"What happened, did I hurt you" I said half joking, half serious too.

"It's not that, I was thinking about Narnia" He said and then looked at me.

"What about Narnia?" I said, I knew some of his next answers maybe that he thought that we would never go back, or maybe that only Lucy would entered this time.

"I'm starting to forget about Narnia" He said looking really worried.

"What? There's no way Pete you can do that! Maybe you just don't remember little detailsl, I'll help you with that, after all I have the best memory of the four of us." I said mocking myself but then when I saw that Peter didn't smile back, I really began to worry. "What are you forgetting?"

"I don't know, I remember things of course, but they are holes in my memory Ed, I can't find the way to remember, I asked Susan and she told me that she doesn't remember much too" He said looking at the kitchen behind me and then to me again. "I just wanted to ask you if you remember everything".

I tried to remember and yes, there they were all the adventures that I had live there, well the two of them, I remembered how I betrayed my brothers, how Aslan died for me, how Caspian called us the last time we went, I remember everything!

"I remember everything Pete, do you think it's because of the age?" I said to him.

"I think the same, we are not going back, I already knew because Aslan told Susan and me, but I didn't know that we will forget" He said with a sad face.

"What? Why didn't you told us? Why you are not going back?" I asked him trying to low my voice so Lucy couldn't hear me.

"It is because of the age, soon Su and me will stop to believe in Narnia" He said looking calmed like if he would had thought this very long time before. I thought in Lucy and how would she react when she finds out that Peter and Susan are not going to be with us in the next trip to Narnia, If we ever do it.

"Ed, Pete the food is getting cold!" I heard Lucy voice calling for us from the kitchen.

"A single word to Lucy and you will have to live with your face in a box, did you hear me?" He said walking to the kitchen.

"Aye, aye captain" I said kind of joking and kind of sad this time.

_UNEXPECTED ENCOUNTERS_

_Why on earth I don't have an adventure? I want to have one, those like Gulliver or the travel to the center of the earth, what about having a love story like Romeo and Juliet, but wait for Melannie? Of course not, I'm the normal girl, with normal brothers, with normal clothes and normal face._

_I want an adventure story where I get trapped in an island and I found a really sexy guy that for coincidence there was too, and he saves me, and we marry and we have twins. But of course not, that impossible, I'm the ordinary girl who was born in England far away, that means no adventures for me._

I closed my notebook and then started to walk up and down around my bedroom, it was a very dark night my night lamp was on the little table side to my bed, when I looked at the window I could only see the closest trees to the window everything behind was very blurry and dark.

I couldn't sleep and it was really late, I lied down on the bed and looked at the roof, the little stars painted shined in the dark. I started thinking about the day. I saw Edmund, again.

He had something, he had… I don't really know, something interesting in his eyes, and his family was interesting too. I kept thinking and thinking about them and then I fell asleep.

I saw a face, a strange but handsome face, he had me in his arms and he was smiling at me, when I looked around I saw a beautiful blonde woman with sky blue eyes and she was smiling at me too I felt so full of happiness, I was about to scream and cry because everything was perfect, I was feeling everything, I was feeling happy.

The next thing I knew was that I was walking downstairs to the door, when I opened my eyes fully my whole body hurt and my head was spinning and pressing, for a moment I let my eyelids fall and my knees touched the floor. When I put my hands on the floor for support the image about the two strangers passed thought my mind, I opened my eyes and I didn't get to see anything, I freaked out. I felt strong hands on my shoulders.

"Mel? Melannie? Are you alright?" I heard Alex said, I heard him for a moment like miles away but his voice so strong that I had to frown and plug the ear with the little strength I had.

"Please, don't… don't-talk" I said, my voice was thick.

"Melannie" I heard him whispered. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Alex I need you to help me stand up" I said, I had my eyes close because everything was spinning around me, I didn't feel that bad now, my head stopped pulsing.

He helped me to stand on my feet my head stop hurting, yes, but my whole body was in pain.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I was hoping you could answer that…" he said "I only heard a noise in your room and then when I got out of my room you were walking downstairs, what the hell happened to you?"

"Alex, I really… don't know" My voice broke, and then I noticed one or two tears in my face, I was really panicked that moment I couldn't think straight, I wasn't in my room and that freaked me out!

"Okay, calm down, you are a sleepwalking that's all, let's go for a glass of water" He said and then he gave me his hand so I can support on him.

When I sat down on the table my brother handled to me a glass with cold water.

"This never happened in home, right?" I asked him trying to focus on my breathing. "So this is not normal."

"Not that I remember" He said drinking water too, suddenly I felt the cold wind on my body and I started freezing. When Alex saw me he took off his jersey and gave it to me, leaving him on a very tiny shirt. I was about to tell him that I didn't need it when he said:

"I'm a guy, I'm always warm, seriously, take it" he said and then put it on my shoulders.

"Why do you think I started to sleepwalk here?" I said drinking more water.

"I don't know Mel, I read that when something worries you, you start doing this kind of weird stuff" He said pointing to the stairs and then to me. I laughed.

"First, I'm not weird I'm unique, and second that's not true, you don't read!" I said smiling at him.

"I didn't read that, I was trying to look intellectual, okay? But it's true I heard Mrs. Kingsley saying it on class" He said raising an eyebrow.

"No, I still don't believe it, but anyway I'm tired let's go to sleep" I said and then I stood up walking to the stairs.

"Are you feeling right? Do you want me to stay in your room tonight?" He said looking at me, not joking at all I was glad and I managed to smile. I nodded and then we went to my room, he sat on the edge of the bed waiting for me to fall sleep and before I knew it I was already dreaming.

When I woke up because of the smell of bacon, I remembered last night, when I sat straight my whole body screamed in pain, I reached out my legs and saw some bruises, maybe I fell to the floor yesterday, of course dummy! _You almost fell from the stairs_! and in my mind I imagined I felling on the floor and I started laughing, in that moment someone entered in my room.

"I think you hit your head really hard yesterday, you're going crazy, sister" Maia said entering in my room with a plate on her hands, with a orange juice, eggs and bacon. Alex was behind her.

"You told her!" I point him as I was frowning.

"Yes, he told me and you should be glad because I made you breakfast, _bacon, _I know you love it" She said putting the plate on my legs.

"Yeah! my favorite" I said combing my hair.

"Start eating, because we need to do something today, something like… fun?" she said to me and then looked at Alex.

"What do you have in mind" I asked them while I was taking a bit of my breakfast.

"I don't have anything" Alex said looking innocent at the suggestion that Maia made."Maia?"

"Well, I was thinking not to do anything really hard for Melannie since she is a sleepwalker" we all laugh, but they laughed harder "So what about exploring the forest?" She finished looking at us.

"Great" I said.

"Perfect"

"Cool, finish your breakfast and get ready, it's late you know sleepwalker, eleven o'clock for you little sparkle is really late" Maia said and then turned to Alex." You know Mrs. Caroline always left us alone, I'm starting to get worried about her"

"Why? You should be glad that she's not on our toes!" Alex replied and then both of them walked out of the room.

I finished my breakfast fast, it was delicious, I got ready with a white blouse and a brown short, I comb my hair in a pony tail and I put my hilarious boots again I didn't want to remember last night, so I supposed this trip will keep my mind away from that. I sighed, they are going to make fun of me the rest of my life.

Anyway, this was going to be a very nice trip. But I was so wrong.

* * *

END!

Did you like it? I hope so! please let me a review, because that's why i breath :) thanks!

-AngelGirl1-


	4. The lake

UNEXPECTED ENCOUNTERS

**DISCLAIMER:** I own anything.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **You should know, that I don't speak english, I'm from México so my language is Spanish, my old sister have already checked out this chapter, and corrected me.  
thanks for your reviews I really love them.

* * *

Chapter 4: "The lake"

I took "Romeo and Juliet" of Shakespeare, my favorite book, I opened the door and went downstairs.

"Alex, Maia!" I screamed.

"What?" Alex replied from the kitchen.

"Let's go!" I said.

"We are taking a few sandwiches and bottles of water, do you want one?" Maia asked me while I was taking the last step on the stairs.

"Only one? Make five for me and two bottles of water" I said getting closer to the kitchen.

"We only have 6 slices of bread, so it will only be one for each one, you loser" Alex said to me grinning.

"Fine, I'm not that hungry anyway, but hurry up" I said "Well, you catch me in the forest."

"Okay, but don't go too far" Maia said with a little mayonnaise on the nose.

"Aye, aye captain" I said going to the back door. When I stepped outside the house I felt a strong air hitting me on the face, all my hair flew behind me, I felt as someone was pushing me on the stomach and then suddenly all stopped.

I looked around kind of confused, but then I started walking, it was like what? Twelve o'clock? I walked a few meters until I reached the forest, they were all types of pines, and they were kind of thick. I started noticing that the most I got into the forest the most dark was.

After I don't really know how much time I walked I found a very comfortable rock where I sat down and opened my book.

I started reading and lost track of time. Suddenly I heard a branch broke, I lifted my head instantly and looked at my back, I didn't see anything, everything was kind of green and I started to feel cold, I should have wore pants, another weird sound and in front of me, when I looked I saw a shadow.

When I talked my voice sound more confident that what I really felt.

"Is someone there?" I asked.

I didn't hear anything, just the wind blowing the trees.

I heard another branch broke on my left, and then on my right, I opened my eyes fully, trying to not start screaming and running for my life, I stood up and then I counted _one, two, three_ I started running with my book in my hand in the house direction, but soon a hand stopped me, I turned white as a sheet, and my beat was accelerated so much I thought for a second that I was having a heart attack, I was so dead, I scream like a little girl, which I was, as loud as I could.

Then hand released me and I heard laughs behind me, when I turned around I saw Maia and Alex with a couple on broke branches on their hand and laughing.

"That was hilarious!" Alex said between laughs.

My pulse didn't slow down, I was shaking and I could barely breathe.

"You, you…" I couldn't finish my phrase I was shocked. I fell to the ground with a loud noise, and I started to breathe strange, with my eyes fully opened. I put my hand on my neck like I couldn't breathe.

"Hey, Mel, It wasn't that scary…, Mel" Maia said and the run up to me. "Alex help me!"

I started to shake and I produced noises with my mouth, I saw Maia and Alex coming closer to me, when they were beside me, they had worry on their faces, both of them touch my hand and face, and I squeezed both of their hands.

"Mel, can you hear me? We're sorry! We should take her to the hospital right now, Maia!" Alex said, and when they both looked and started laughing.

"What the…?" Maia said and then they both caught it.

"You are so dead, Melannie Wright" Alex said and I started running.

"You scared me way too much" I said laughing and passing between the trees.

"I thought you were about to die! I was so close to crying!" Maia said behind me and she started laughing too.

"I know!" I stopped and turned around "I'm seriously taking the possibility to be an actress, you should have seen your faces, it was priceless!" I said cleaning the dust and leaves that were on my clothes.

"You will pay for this Mel, don't doubt it" Alex said and then he tapped my head.

Suddenly we saw a lake, a really small lake actually illuminated by the sun, we all stopped.

"What's that?" Maia said getting closer and then turning around to us.

"I suppose it's a lake you silly" I said getting closer too.

I got really closed I saw that the water was so clean and transparent, and there were too many different and beautiful flowers on the edge, I couldn't saw how deep it was.

Alex went to the edge and touched the water with her right hand.

"It's not that cold and not that hot, it's perfect for a bath" He said grinning.

"Yeah, anytime, you could come, and get naked and take a shower in the middle of the forest! Because that sounds like fun, maybe you should try it tomorrow!" I said sarcastic and then looking at him and flashed a smile.

We started surrounding the lake and when I looked at the lake I saw something shinning on it.

"Hey, do you see that?" I said pointing to the shiny thing in the middle of the lake.

"What?" Maia said.

"The shiny thing inside" I replied.

"I don't see anything Mel!" Alex said exciting.

"It's right there! help me to get it" I said and they both looked at me with the crazy look. "What?, I only want to see what is it, maybe it's a treasure, or gold!" I said as I stretched a hand to Alex so he would help me to take it out without getting all wet.

They both shared a look and Alex in the end shrugged and then got close to me.

He took my hand while I put both on my feet on his side.

"Please, don't let me fall" I said looking at him, he nodded and he didn't look joking but not serious either.

I extended my arm slowly as I let my body tensed for the pressure of my right arm, my hair made a curtain on my right cheek, neck and back, my whole right side of my body was almost touching the water, like a range, when I saw that my brother didn't let me fall, I stretched my right arm and almost instantly entered in the water.

Alex was right, it was a nice temperature, I was close to the shiny thing, and I saw how my hair entered in contact with the water too, I squeezed harder my brother hand as I was trying hard not to fall, when I was finally going to take It I suddenly feel my brothers hold to soft, I quitted my shiny thing search.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? I almost have it!" I said trying to not lose balance, because if I wasn't focus, I was going into the water, and I was going to be all wet, and then forget about the excursion to the forest.

"I don't know my hand doesn't want to hold you" Alex said trying to take my hand harder.

"What? You got to be kidding me Alexander!" I said looking at the water because I couldn't see him.

"I'm serious, Maia come and help me!" Alex said with a hard voice.

"I'm not that heavy, for God's sake" I said rolling my eyes.

I felt two hands more trying to take my weight; I repeated my whole search for the shiny thing, I was almost touching it again, when then I entered into the water with a little splash.

I wasn't touching the ground under my feet, so I started swimming to the surface, I breathed and removed my hair from my face, I was about to scream to my brothers who I supposed they were laughing, but I still felt hands holding mine.

Alex and Maia pulled their heads out of the water on my right side.

"Okay, I would understood that you would let me fall, but the joke was that you didn't had to get wet, losers" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know what happened, someone or something pushed us to the water" Maia said, trying not to sink.

I looked around seeing no one.

"Oh, of course, maybe it was, you know, the trees? Oh! I know, I know, maybe It was a ghost" I said the last part whispering, being totally sarcastic.

"We are not joking" Alex said and then I felt a kicked on my leg.

"Hey, stop kicking me okay? you don't have to be rude!" I said kind of annoying for hitting me.

"What I didn't hit you" Alex said confusing. I looked at Maia.

"Me neither I'm way too far to kick you" She said. "Hey, don't pinch me, it hurts!" She said looking at Alex.

"What the hell? I didn't do anything!"He said. I sink and then swam to the shiny thing when I got it and returned to the surface, I felt weird things on the body.

"Hey! Look what I found it's a green ring, I told you there was something shiny inside!" I said showing to them, they stopped arguing and looked at the ring.

It shined too much, even after God know how much time under the water it hadn't rusted.

"It's really pretty" I said rolling it on my fingers.

"Yeah" Alex said. Maia and Alex got closer.

"Hey, seriously Maia stop it" Alex said looking at her.

"What? I didn't even touched you" She said and then they both looked kind of annoyed and confused at the same time, the three of us looked around us underwater, maybe it was a animal.

They both took my wrists but I didn't really mind, we were swimming to get out the lake but I stopped and hey both turned to see me because they were holding me.

"What?" Maia asked.

"I will put the ring" I said smiling at them.

"Well, I really don't care" Alex said, we were like a three meters away from the edge of the lake, I raised the green ring and I put it on my middle finger in my left hand, we started swimming again and the ring started hurting.

"Auch" I said looking at my hand, the ring was shinning.

My brothers stared at me, and then at the ring.

"Take it off" Alex said.

When I tried I couldn't.

"I can't" I said and then it stopped hurting me, and the lake started kind of shinning too.

"I think I hit my head really hard" I said looking how the water shined more than normal.

"This Is really weird" Maia said and then we all started swimming to the edge as fast as we could, I felt something in my stomach pushing me down the water, I opened my eyes underwater to see what was holding me, I didn't see anything around me. I was freaking out.

When I looked to the surface I couldn't see the forest I only saw the water almost white of shinning and my brothers trying to swim to the surface again.

I felt a grab on my toes, when I looked down again, trying really hard to not freak out I saw that the lake didn't seem to have an end, I tried really hard to swim to the surface but I couldn't, suddenly I realized that I was not drowning, I opened my mouth only to see that I didn't need to breath.

_I'm dreaming_ I thought. I looked at my brothers, and they were freaked out, moving themselves where they could, I was not relax but somehow I knew that I wasn't in danger.

By surprise I saw light under us, and we were getting closer, all of a sudden I felt my stomach climbing up the throat and my hair flying up my head, I wasn't on water in that moment and I was falling.

And then I hit the ground, actually it didn't hurt at all; It was like falling on your butt, not really nice, but nothing to cry about.

I heard like two sacks of potatoes fell on my sides.

"What the hell?" I heard Alex saying at my right side.

"For God's sake that was so weird" Maia said, and then I opened my eyes.

We were kind in a forest but like in twenty meters looked like there was a beach, I looked around it was early because the sun was rising up; we were near some trees with apples and oranges. What? A beach?

"Are you okay girls?" Alex asked to us as we were standing.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said looking totally confusing at that time, I didn't understand anything.

"What just happened? we were at the lake? Where the hell is the lake?" Maia started screaming.

"Where are we?" Alex said. And then I totally knew what was happening.

"I know where we are!, We are in one of my dreams!" I said smiling and the looking at them like I just had resolved the most complicated problem in the world.

They looked at me like I was insane.

"Oh, really? So why are we," Maia said pointing to Alex and her "here."

"Because I dream with you, dumb" I said.

"We are not dreaming Mel" Alex said.

"I know where we are, we are on a parallel line" Maia said snapping her fingers.

"What? No, you idiot! I'm dreaming that's it!" I said rolling my eyes.

"We are not dreaming and we are not on a parallel line okay?, let's find where are we!" Alex said and then he started walking to the beach.

"I supposed that if I'm dreaming with you saying that I have to follow you" I said squinting and putting a finger on my cheek. "Okay, let's go" I said jumping here and there.

"We are on the parallel line, you losers!, Im going to prove it to you" Maia said following us.

We were walking in the grass and then a soft texture appeared under our shoes, it was sand, we all ran to the sea, and we started playing with the water. As crazy that may sound.

"There's nobody around, I told you, I'm dreaming" I said with my boots on my hands.

"We are on the parallel line! We are the only ones who crossed over!" Maia replied.

"You are both insane!, we are in the real world girls, stop fighting, maybe we got lost on the forest" Alex said while we were walking back to the forest, under a tree shadow.

When we sat down on a rock and branches under the trees we started talking.

"You know, if this Is paradise, which I think It's a parallel line, I want to tell you that I love you" Maia said looking at us.

"We are totally not doing this!" I said looking at her. "I'm only dreaming okay? I'm going to wake up and you will not remember that I dreamt with you" I finished.

"If this is a dream, this would not hurt, right?" Maia said and then she suddenly snapped me on the cheek really hard.

"Auch!, that hurt" I said putting a hand on my right cheek.

"That's the proof that we are not dreaming" Alex said and then raised an eyebrow.

"So, where are we?" I said.

We heard a noise on our backs we all of a sudden hide behind a tree.

"You can't hide from me" someone told us with a very high voice.

No one talked.

"So now you won't talk?" The same voice said, the noise came from above our heads, when I looked up, I saw a squirrel looking at us.

"What?" the squirrel said. And then I repeated that same sentence in my head like 592389 times.

The squirrel said. JA!, that's funny, the squirrel said 'what?'.

"Hey, the squirrel is talking to us" I said laughing.

"What are you?" the squirrel said.

"We are Alex, Maia and Melannie" Maia said.

"What are you doing, you are giving the squirrel our names!" Alex said with an angry face.

"What the hell with _you_? We are not supposed to talk to the squirrels, we are not supposed to even heard them okay!" I said freaking out with them.

"So, I don't think you are from here, right?" The squirrel said to us.

"No, of course we are from here, we live like a few meters in a house, and now I'm freaking talking to a squirrel, I've lost it brothers, wherever we are I'm totally nuts" I said acting like I would faint in any moment.

"Brothers? And you didn't knew animals talked" the squirrel was thinking out loud, the damn squirrel was thinking, God kill me."What are you?"

"Humans, we come in peace?" I said responding I was responding the damn squirrel.

"Humans? You mean like daughters of Eva and Sons of Adan?" The squirrel said.

"Mh... I suppose" Alex said.

"Where are we?" Maia asked the damn squirrel again.

"You are in Narnia" The damn squirrel replied.

"Excellent brothers, we are in Narnia!" I said, I said sarcastically.

* * *

So this is my four chapter, I hope you like it.

Please let me a review! it's like my oxygen

-AngelGirl1-


	5. Go back

"Unexpected Encounters"

NOTE: I own nothing.

IMPORTANT: I speak Spanish so I am really sorry If I had any mistake in this chapter.

Chapter 5: Go back.

* * *

"Humans? You mean like Daughters of Eva and Sons of Adan?" The squirrel said.

"Mhh... I suppose" Alex said.

"Where are we?" Maia asked the damn squirrel again.

"You are in Narnia" The damn squirrel replied.

"Excellent brothers, we are in Narnia!" I said, sarcastically.

"This is like one of my dreams, you know, when I dream we are in Narnia and then I wake up on the middle of the night walking" I said joking, but no one laughed.

"Mel, I think he's serious" Alex said with wide eyes.

"I didn't even know that you could tell animal's feelings you know" I said smiling.

"Don't be rude" Maia said.

"You know what? We are going insane, and I'm not kidding" I said now seriously.

"Mel, stop it"

"No! What the hell?" I said with my voice broke "I'm so scared I could actually just fall and cry right here, right now, this is not possible okay? Squirrels _don't_ talk"

Alex got close to me and gave me a hug.

"Everything will be alright, okay? I think we are not dreaming, this is reality, the problem is how to get out of here" Alex said to me.

"Okay, let's do this" I said and then I turned to the squirrel.

"How can we get out from here?" I said passing a hand trough my hair.

"How did you get in?"

I got a really bad feeling about that question, I turned to my brothers and then I started thinking out loud.

"We were on the forest…"

"And then we were in little lake" Maia continued.

"We fall…, the ring, and everything was shinning"

"And then we appeared here" Alex finished.

"The lake! That was a portal or something, so we appeared here" I said.

Then I looked to my hand, the ring wasn't on my finger.

"So… We just need to search for the lake? And that's it?" Maia said.

"I don't think that will work" the squirrel said.

"Why? We don't belong here and we need to go before Mrs. Caroline finds out" Maia said getting a little paranoid.

"When humans enter in Narnia, they come with a mission" The red squirrel said.

"You don't understand this is a mistake, we don't know Narnia, and we are here for accident" I said "You're not looking for us"

"I don't really think you enter by accident, we should go with my king" The squirrel said.

"Your king, why do we have to go?" Alex said putting his hand on the back of his neck, which means he's nervous.

"You have to know why you came… right?"

"But… why don't we try searching for the lake first?" I said again.

"It won't work; seriously, we need to go with my king" The squirrel said and started jumping between the trees.

"How seriously can you take a squirrel's words?" I said whispering and my siblings laughed.

"Chill out, I don't think we have to worry about anything" Alex said passing a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, because we are God knows where, and we are following a squirrel, yeah, nothing to worry about" Maia said pointing with her fingers.

"We're dreaming, have you seen those movies where there's the girl that talks with squirrels and have like thousands of adventures and then she woke up?" I asked them.

"Mhh…Let me think, no!, stop it Mel we are really here!" Alex said.

I looked around searching for something so I can prove them that I was actually dreaming, I saw a cliff a few meters away on the right, and I suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, have you ever been dreaming and then you have the sensation that you're falling and suddenly you wake up?" I asked them moving my hands in front of me.

"Hmm… I suppose why do you ask?" Maia said.

"Well, I'm going to wake up right now!" I said running to the cliff, I heard Alex screaming my name like really scared, well, my dreams were always very realistic, when I was on the edge of the cliff I didn't look down because I knew I would regret it, and then I jumped.

* * *

"I'm hungry" Lucy said when we were walking down the beach.

"Take this apple" Peter griped an apple from a tree and cleaned it with his shirt before he give it to Lucy.

"We are we?" Susan said watching the trees around us.

"Actually I don't really know, maybe we are far from Cair Paravel" I said gripping an apple for me.

"What I really want to know its how much time have passed since we left" Peter said.

"I don't know but I'm really happy that we are back!" Lucy said.

"Yeah, actually me too" Peter said in a low voice and I knew that he was really happy because he thought he will never come back again.

We run to the beach, just like the last time, we played in the water and I realized that I felt stronger, wiser. Excellent. And I couldn't help but to notice that my siblings were feeling that way too.

"That was tired" Susan said when we were walking to the sand again.

"The ocean looks so beautiful from here" Lucy said.

"Everything is beautiful in here Lu" Peter said taping her head.

"I think we should go and search for… Caspian?" I asked I could have sworn that Susan caught her breath but it was so fast that I could have imagined everything.

"Yeah, let's go" Lucy said as she started walking.

Pete and I shared a look before standing up and walked behind her, Peter nudged me on the arm hard, I turned around and hit him too, we started fighting and running from each other, we occasionally didn't do this at home, but we were in Narnia! And I felt so happy.

When we were closed again he whispered.

"I don't know if what we are going to find will be good or bad?" Pete asked me.

"Are you kidding me? You, the High King of Narnia is scared?" I said grinning.

"What? I'm not scared I was just saying!" He replied.

"You're totally scared" I said whispering.

"Come here you brat!" My older brother said as he was grapping my shirt something came to my view over my head, before I could react something hit me. Hard. And I fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" I heard a girl voice above me.

My head hurt and the thing had hit my chest really hard I could barely breathe, I was about to faint.

"What the…?" I said.

"I'm so sorry" the girl voice said and I opened my eyes.

* * *

"I'm so sorry" I said putting a hand on my head, I opened my eyes only to see straight into brown.

Neither of us moved an inch, and I suddenly saw that we were inches apart, I could feel his breath in my mouth, and we stared like I don't know how much time, then I looked down at his lips and I suddenly wanted to kiss him.

What?

"Do you like it or what?" I heard his voice, and I suddenly came back life, realizing that I knew him.

"Emm…what?" I said looking again at his eyes totally lost.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone telling me.

"No, obviously I'm not okay Pete!" The boy under me said.

"I wasn't talking to you idiot, I was talking to her" Peter said, and then I realized I was above Edmund and his brother Peter was talking to me, I found my voice and said.

"Yeah, mmh… I'm fine" I said taking the hand he was offering me.

I heard a scream above me.

"Mel!" my siblings screamed and then I saw their faces like three meter above, I saw relief in their eyes and then they started laughing.

"What?" I asked them.

I saw how Edmund was standing up and complaining and saying something but I didn't pay attention to him.

"You wanted to…" Alex began but he started laughing again.

"-to jump and then you…" Maia continued laughing.

"Shut up you two" I said.

"Why are they doing here?" I heard Edmund asking Peter behind me.

"Mel!" I heard Lucy calling me from behind, I turned around just when she hugged me.

"Why are you doing here?" She asked.

"Mhh…I don't know, actually I was…"But I couldn't finish because my brothers appeared laughing. Suddenly Maia stopped.

"Peter!" She said and then she continued talking, because she realized she was staring at him. I laughed in my mind. "Susan, Lucy, Edmund, what are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same question" Susan said pointing to us.

"We-we don't know" I said looking at the floor.

"Aslan brought them" I heard Edmund said.

"Who's Aslan?" Maia asked.

"Who's Aslan? Are you kidding me? he's the king of Narnia, of course" Lucy said grinning.

"Mhh…okay, so what now?" I said looking at Peter and then to Alex.

"We need to find out where are we" Peter said looking around.

"And you will know where we are because…" I said moving my hand from my hips.

"Because we were kings and queens of Narnia" Lucy said looking to me with her blue eyes.

"You were… kings and queens of Narnia?, you are like what, twelve?" I said looking at Edmund, he only glared at me.

"We really were, a long time ago" Peter said to me.

"So you were younger?" Maia said raising her voice.

"You don't understand, in Narnia, time doesn't work the same that in England" Susan said.

"So, how it works here?" Alex said walking a few steps in front.

"When we are back in England, we will be back in the same second we left"

Neither of us said anything,so time didn't exist in Narnia…

"We should get moving, it's getting late" Peter said when I snapped of my thoughts, I looked to the sky and I saw that It was getting darker.

"And where exactly are we going?" Maia said.

"We need to camp so tomorrow morning we can move to the king's castle" I suddenly heard the voice of the damn squirrel on my right shoulder, I got so freaked out that I screamed a little bit and I placed my hand on my heart so I could start breathing again.

"Where did you come from?" I said bursting out, I heard Edmund trying to hide his laugh.

"I was just listening to you" The squirrel said.

"What's your name?" Peter asked the squirrel.

"My name is Korian" Said the squirrel "It's an honor to met you all, the high king Peter the magnificent, High Queen Susan the gentle, King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the valiant, I'd never thought that I would see this day"

_High kings, and queens, the magnificent_, maybe too cocky.

"The pleasure is ours" Susan said nodding.

"We should camp in the woods, that way we take refuge from the cold" Edmund said pointing to the forest.

"I agree" Maia said not very enthusiastic, actually she looked really tired.

"Let's go then" Peter said.

Then we all started walking there, on the way up, we started collecting branches so we could make a bonfire.

When we finally agree on the place we should stay we all sat down and started putting the branches on the center, my stomach groaned.

My brothers started laughing but I was so tired I didn't even bother to look at them.

"I'm going to search for some food" Peter said standing up. "Ed, make the fire"

"Aye aye" He replied.

"I'm going with you" Alex stood up and went behind Peter.

I leaned on a tree behind me as I watched my sister and Susan making breads to Lucy so far from me that I couldn't hear what they were talking, I slowly moved my eyes to see how Edmund was lighting the fire.

He was on his knees with two rocks on his hand, and he was rubbing the rocks while little sparks came out.

He looked kind of concentrate but he couldn't make it, I stood up and walked to him, I took the rocks from his hands.

"Hey, I'm going to make the bonfire" He said frowning.

I chuckled "You were? I didn't notice" I said smiling, I rubbed the rocks twice and then blew on the branches, soon the fire was really warm.

I looked to Edmund only to see like he was annoyed by the fact that I did it.

"So… The King Edmund but you can't light a fire, how disappointing" I said before lying on the grass.

"I was doing fine" He replied. "And it was a long time ago"

"That's not an excuse" I said looking at him.

We stayed quiet a few minutes before he broke the silence.

"You are not having fun" He said smiling.

"That's maybe because I'm not having fun here, I'm God knows where and I'm freezing" I said.

"Just wait and see Narnia, you will end loving it" He said and then he stood up and walked where his sisters where.

The problem was that I didn't want to know Narnia, this was so weird that I just wanted to take a long bath and fell asleep. I wanted to go with my parents, I missed them like nothing I have missed before in the world, I slowly closed my eyes, and the only thing that was crossing my mind was_. I hope I can go back soon._

* * *

This is the fifth chapter, what do you think? I hope you like it.

Please make me know what you think about it!

Thanks

-AngelGirl1-


End file.
